This Dance
by Dibs
Summary: Someone's out to get Duo...but why? Will he be able to survive?


This Dance  
  
By: Dibs  
  
I'm finally writing again. For the longest time my computer was being so darned retarded! Well, that and I didn't have anything to write. Anyways, I am now proud to present my new story. Now I have another multi-part to work on.  
  
Disclaimer: Sadly, I do not own Duo Maxwell. Or any of the other boys. Cassie, however, is MINE! Along with a few other original characters who pop up later on. Everything else belongs to someone else. Don't sue me, I have absolutely no money. (Especially since Christmas was like a week ago.) Anyhow, enjoy your reading!  
  
And, as usual, thoughts are like this: //blah,// I thought.  
  
Oh, and I know that right now the rating and maybe the category do not make sense, but I do plan on taking of this in later chapters.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
My eyes anxiously scanned the crowd. From where I was sitting at the bar, I could see the entire dance floor, people grinding against each other, the multi-colored lights flashing to the beat of the music, accompanying the strobe light in effectively blinding anyone not dancing. And then I saw him. His long braid waving like a tail behind him, looking like he was having sex with the music. Duo Maxwell. He certainly was a sight to behold. A black tank top clung to his chest, a slice of lightly tanned skin showing above the waistband of his black jeans. I downed the last of my beer in one gulp and slid off the barstool. I smoothed the silky material of my purple-blue tank top against my chest, down until it bunched slightly at the curve of my waist. My pale skin almost glowed in the iridescent lighting, and my silver belly-button ring caught the light nicely. My dark blue jeans rode low on my hips, and I played with the edge of the small black belt as I made my way between the dancers, swaying to the beat of the music. Duo was currently grinding with a petite blonde, her eyes looking up at him adoringly as her hips moved against his. I walked up and slid my arms around his neck, effectively bumping her out of the way. She made a huffing noise of protest, but I shot her a glare that shut up good and sent her packing.  
  
"Hey," I whispered into his ear, having to reach almost on tiptoe. I lowered my voice an octave. This level always helped with the men. His violet eyes flared and his hands rested at the small of my back.  
  
Duo Maxwell danced with me for the next three songs. His arms wrapped around me more securely now, and he had eyes only for me. I grinned to myself. He was done for. This disgusting bastard who had destroyed my home, my friends, my entire life, was going to die soon.  
  
"Hey," I said, once again speaking into his ear, "I'm getting thirsty. Care for a drink?" He nodded and I pulled him off the dance floor by the hand. I ordered two beers, but he refused to let me pay.  
  
"A lady should never have to pay," he said, giving me what I'm sure he considered a sexy, 'melt-you-into-a-little-puddle-of-goo' grin. I forced out a few girlish giggles, lowering my eyes. He probably thought it was coy and cute as hell, but I did it to hide the disgust in my eyes. It would ruin the game if he found out I despised him.  
  
"Oh," he said, "My name's Duo Maxwell. And who have I had the pleasure of leading around the dance floor?" I giggled again and shook his hand.  
  
"I'm Cassandra Aradine," I said. I immediately cursed myself. I'd given him my real name! Dammit! Oh, well, this just meant that I had to kill him faster. I managed to keep the smile on my face as this mini-dialogue ran through my mind, but he must have seen something in my eyes.  
  
"Something wrong?" he asked. I fought the urge to retch at the concern in his voice. I bet he practiced with a tape recorder at home. When he wasn't out destroying peoples' lives, that is.   
  
"Oh, no, everything's fine, Duo," I said, running my hand up his bare arm. I felt the muscles tense. I flashed him a smile that I hoped looked pouty and sexy. He downed the rest of his beer. Good. Now if I could just get a few more into him... I took another sip of mine and handed it back to the bartender as a slow song started.   
  
"Be back for that later," I said, pulling Duo to his feet. He smiled again, that 'puddle-of-goo' grin, and ushered me to the dance floor, a hand pressed to the small of my back. I fought the flash of triumph in my eyes, pulling him close to me so he couldn't see. His hands wrapped around my waist, fingers playing with the belt loop at the back of my jeans. I smoothed my hands along the back of his neck, sweeping along his shoulders. He pulled back to look at me, his eyes dark in his pale face. The colored lights swept over his face, intensifying the effect. I cocked an eyebrow, putting a silent question into my face. He shook his head and pulled me closer.   
  
I spent the rest of the evening with Duo. All his former admirers glared at me behind his back, watched as I wrapped his braid in my hands. As the music died for the final time and the houselights came up, he pulled me off to the side, ignoring the crush of people swarming out the exit. Plenty of the people were nearly falling-down-drunk, hanging onto each other and laughing as if everything in life were perfectly...hilarious. He watched the people go by with a small smile. Then he turned to look at me.  
  
"I'm staying in town for a few days, Cassie," he said, "My hotel is just down the street. It's not a complete dump, if you'd like to come with me." I giggled, pretending to be very flattered, and agreed. We walked down the street, along with a few stragglers who had to be escorted out of the club. The wind was chilly against my skin, the sweat gelling almost instantly. I shivered. He glanced over at me.  
  
"Oh, hey," he said, "Where's your jacket?"   
  
"Oh, no!" I said, pouting, "I forgot it at home. I can be such an airhead sometimes!" He threw an arm around my shoulders.   
  
"That's alright," he said, "We're almost there." His hand played along the edge of my black, shoulder-length hair. I fought the urge to turn and bite his fingers off.  
  
His hotel certainly wasn't "a complete dump". Though, admittedly it was quite a bit farther than just down the street, it was still an okay walk. The second-best hotel in town, I believe, it was gilded and beautiful. It was very tall, competing with the surrounding office buildings. The lobby was warm after the night chill. The desk clerk didn't even give us a second glance. It must be an expensive hotel if they didn't make any comment when a guest turned up at almost two in the morning with a girl on his arm.   
  
"My room's on the fifth floor," he said, pulling me into the elevator. He wrapped his arms around me, and planted a kiss on my lips. I could do this. Really, I could. The doors opened and he led me out. I took a deep breath. Duo slid the key card into the slot and opened the door as I stood behind him and nearly hyperventilated. He pulled me into the room and started kissing me again. I sent one last longing glance at the door and my freedom, but then he led me to the bed, stripping off his tank top as he did so. He pulled me onto the bed. I let him pull off my tank top, all the while thinking, //This is worth it, Cassie, you know it is. Just...just don't let them down. Not when you're so close.//  
  
That's right.  
  
Don't let them down.  
  
--------------------------------------------------------------------------------  
  
To Be Continued   
  
Okay, so I hoped you all enjoyed the first chapter. If this creative surge continues, you should be seeing the second coming along soon enough. Bye! Oh, and review, please! That helps so much! Bye! (Again) 


End file.
